character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nemu Hiiragi (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl Uniform= |-|School Uniform= |-|Civilian Clothes= |-|Doppel Pennen Nenemu= 1= |-| 2= Summary Nemu Hiiragi (柊 ねむ) is one of the main antagonists in the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record and a member of the Wings of Magius, serving as one of the three Magius of the association along with Alina Gray and Touka Satomi. Nemu first appears in Iroha's flashbacks, where she, Ui Tamaki and Touka Satomi are seen staying in the hospital. She seems to be friends with both of them, however she fights with Touka a lot, making up shortly after. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, higher as a Doppel Name: Nemu Hiiragi Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: Around 12 (Is a late elementary school student. Was also stated in Magia Report to be around the same age of Touka) Classification: ''' Magical Girl, Magius '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Spell Casting, Magic Books, Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Nemu should have this power too), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Telepathy, Transformation, Mind Manipulation (Brainwashed, with the other Wings of Magius members, Holy Mami and enhanced her brainwashing by using the Kamihama Holy Maiden Rumor, the white robe worn by Holy Mami), Magical Energy Manipulation w/ her book (Can use blasts of magical energy to attack her enemies), Summoning and Rumor Manipulation w/ her Magia (Can summon Rumors and use them to attack the opponents), Rumor Inducement and Rumor Manifestation (Is the responsible of the creation of Rumors that spread across Kamihama City at the cost of part of her lifeforce), Power Bestowal and Statistics Amplification (Her Rumors are able to increase a magical girl's power and give them some new abilities), Luck Bestowal and Happiness Inducement (The Rumor of the Happy Stamp can make people happy with happenings), Power Nullification (The Rumor of the Happy Stamp can negate the powers of the Rumor of the Fur God), Healing and Statistics Amplification Attack w/ her Connect, Curse Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation and Statistics Reduction Precision w/ her Magia, Healing and Targeting w/ her "The Stories (Rumors) Also Know" Memoria, Damage Amplification w/ her "Prosperity for this Battered, Dead Land" Memoria, Poison Manipulation and Defense Reduction w/ her "Three Geniuses" Memoria, Negation w/ her "What flavor is break time ''" Memoria, Spatial Manipulation (Created the Hotel Fenthope), Reality Warping (Can manipulate Hotel Fenthope at her own will), Telepathic Negation and Magic Invisibility (Can negate telepathy and magic detection inside the Hotel Fenthope), Soul Manipulation (Put Ui's soul inside Little Kyubey's body), Acausality (Is one of the four girls who isn't recognised by Ultimate Madoka), Letter Projection and Background Manipulation (During her transformation), Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Corruption and Willpower Manipulation (Can stay in a place tainted by Eve's presence without being affected by her impurities, that can reduce magical girls' enthusiasm and induce doubts in their mind), Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. As a Doppel, she has the following abilities: Beetle Physiology, Flight, Hair Manipulation (Nemu's hair transform when she uses her Doppel), Claw Retraction, Paper Manipulation and Telekinesis (Can create a giant book and use it to crash her opponents by slamming it), Text Manipulation (Can devour stories written in books and manifest said stories in the real world), Reactive Power Level (Becomes stronger as Nemu's lifespan dwindles), Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Life Absorption, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement. 'Attack Potency:' '''Multi-Solar System Level' (Is one of the three leaders of the Wings of Magius, making her comparable to Touka Satomi and stronger than Black Featers/White Featers members and than Shizuku Hozumi, Ayaka Mariko and Mayu Kozue), higher as a Doppel (Her Doppel increases Nemu's strenght and powers) Speed: FTL (Faster than Sayaka Miki, whom showed such speed just after she became a magical girl for the first time), likely MFTL+ (Should be faster than Momoko Togame, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to earth in 4.58 s) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Should be comparable to Touka Satomi), higher as a Doppel Stamina: Very High (Should be superior to Sayaka Miki, whom fight witches and familiars for several days without purifying her soul gem) Range: Tens of Kilometers w/ her magic (Can create Rumors in the whole Kamihama City)' ' Standard Equipment: Spell book Intelligence: Gifted (Is one of the Wings of Magius leaders and is able to manipulate and control lower ranked members of the organisation) Weaknesses: She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. The creation of Rumors requires part of her lifeforce. Nemu's Doppel requires a huge part of her lifeforce. Notable Attacks/Techniques: nemumemo4.png|"An Unobtainable Thing" Memoria. nemumemo1.jpg|"Prosperity for this Battered, Dead Land" Memoria. uimemo6.png|"The Stories (Rumors) Also Know" Memoria. Nemumemo2.jpg|"Three Geniuses" Memoria. nemumemo3.png|"What flavor is break time? " Memoria. *'Rumor Creation': Nemu is the responsible for the creation of rumors at the cost of part of her lifeforce. *'Magical Blasts': Can use magical blasts and spells from her book to attack the opponents. *'My Dear Ones': Nemu's Magia, which allows her to summon several rumors from her magical book and use them to attack the opponents with a powerful blast of magical energy. *'Complete this series with me': Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Nemu's Connect allows her to increase her attack by 35%, restore her health and reduce enemy's precision. *'My Dear Ones': Nemu's Magia allows her to summon several Rumors from her magic book and use them to attack her opponent. It also allows her to charm her opponent, reduce enemies' precision by 35% and and curse her opponent, so it will take damage each turn, it will take increased damage from elements its weak element, and it is unable to recover HP. *'Doppel Pennen Nenemu': When her soul gem turns black, Nemu transforms into her Doppel, Pennen Nenemu. This Doppel can devour stories written in books and manifest said stories in the real world. However, it requires a huge part of Nemu's lifeforce. This Doppel also allows Nemu to charm her opponent, reduce enemies' precision by 35% and and curse her opponent, so it will take damage each turn, it will take increased damage from elements its weak element, and it is unable to recover HP. *'Memoria': Memoriae are the crystallized memories of magical girls. They are equipable items, each providing different bonus stats and abilities to a magical girl. Nemu can use several types of Memoria, but she can only use up to 4 Memoriae at a time. **'An Unobtainable Thing': Removes all Buffs. **'Prosperity for this Battered, Dead Land': Increases the damage inflicted by Nemu's Magia by 10%. **'The Stories (Rumors) Also Know:' Allows Touka to restore 2% of her health and to take an attack in the place of an ally. **'Three Geniuses': Allows Nemu to poison her opponent and decreases enemy's defense by 25%. **'What flavor is break time? ': Prevents enemy from using memoria abilities. Gallery nemuart1.jpg|Nemu meets Iroha and Yachiyo. nemuart2.jpeg|Nemu's art by SHAFT. nemuart3.jpg|Nemu's art by arusuko. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4